In Case Of Emergency
by LaylaBinx
Summary: "So when did I replace Trevor as your emergency contact?" Fluff!


**Man, my muse have working over time lately! Blame this show and these awesome characters ^.- This is a response to a prompt from LJ! Hope you all like it! :D**

**I still own nothing =/**

* * *

Harvey gazed hungrily at the tall, scantily clad woman leaning against the door frame. She gave him a flirty smile from across the room, arching her back a bit to accentuate her curves in the dim light. She stepped away from the door, approaching the bed and swaying her hips gently.

"I wonder if my boss would be upset if he found out I was sleeping with his lawyer?" She mused, sinking onto the bed next to him and throwing one long, long leg over his hips to pin him to the mattress.

Harvey flashed her a winning smile, letting one hand trail from the top of her shoulder to her wrist. "Well, I have a very strict policy about mixing business with pleasure. And since I'm not doing business with _you_ in particular, that just leaves the pleasure we have to worry about."

She smiled, leaning down and pressing her red lips to his. He'd met her at a cocktail party one of his client had been throwing earlier in the week. She'd locked onto him like a heat seeking missile and Harvey found he was completely fine with that. Her name was Jenna or Jessie, he couldn't really be sure so he made it a point to always call her "beautiful" or "gorgeous" when he saw her. Tonight was the first night he's managed to lure her back to his apartment and it promised to be a memorable night indeed.

She pulled back, blond hair spilling over her shoulders and brushing across his chest. Her eyes were dark with desire and promise and one perfectly manicured hand tip-toed its way down his chest, down his stomach, brushing just along the top of his pants. Red fingernails tapped lightly against the metal of his buckle and there was a gentle tug as she began to unbuckle his belt.

Harvey closed his eyes, letting himself sink deeper into the bed. The belt came undone, quickly followed by the top button and she had just started to pull the zipper when-

*briinnnggg*

Harvey froze, opening his eyes slowly and staring up at the ceiling in annoyance. Of all the times to forget to silence his phone! He mentally cursed himself, running a couple of different smooth lines in his head to cover up the ruined moment.

Jenna/Jessie had stopped though, her finger half-way between unzipping his pants and leaving them on. She glanced between the still ringing phone and the man beneath her as if she were trying to predict the future. "Should you answer that?" She asked but there was a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Harvey smiled silkily at her and pushed himself up on his elbows. "I think they can live without me for the night." He told her smoothly, capturing her mouth in one fluid motion in an attempt to pick up where they had just stopped.

The phone rang again, vibrating across the wooden table top next to the bed. It was persistent and demanding, craving attention like a spoiled child. It was hard to ignore.

Jenna/Jessie pulled away again, looking at the phone. She looked back at him, still trying to look seductive but the expression looked tired and measured. "Maybe you should see who it is." She said, shifting off of him and leaning back against the headboard.

Harvey sighed heavily and grabbed the phone, glancing at the number on the screen irritably. He didn't recognize it immediately which just increased his frustration. With a barely contained huff, he pressed the "talk" button and held it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Is this Harvey Specter?" A female voice asked on the other line and Harvey fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Nope, this is Rambo. I'm off in the jungle battling head hunters and Nazis riding velociraptors." Jenna/Jessie giggled beside him and he felt a smirk tug at the corner of his mouth. If she was still in a laughing mood then the night wasn't completely ruined. "Look, I'm a bit busy at the moment so if you-"

"I'm calling on behalf of Mike Ross." The woman said, cutting him off before he could continue.

Harvey felt his blood run cold for a second and he sat up a bit straighter. "Who is this? What's going on?"

"Mr. Specter, Mike Ross was brought into our Emergency Room earlier this evening and you were listed as his Emergency Contact."

Harvey frowned, all trace of humor leaving his system. "Emergency Room? What happened?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that over the phone, sir." The woman, probably a nurse, said and Harvey wanted to punch something for the lack of information. "All I can tell you is that Mr. Ross requested we call you right before he lost consciousness."

The last two words hit him like a punch in the gut. 'Lost consciousness'...what the hell happened? He'd just seen Mike a couple of hours ago; what in God's name could the kid have done between now and then to land himself in the hospital?

All the questions he wanted to ask disappeared and he came up with the only one that mattered. "Where is he?"

"St. Anthony Memorial, sir."

"Thank you." He didn't wait for the nurse to hang up before he was standing, re-buttoning his pants and grabbing his shirt that had been tossed to the floor. Jenna/Jessie watched him, a mixture of confusion and indignation in her eyes. He should give her an explanation, tell her that there was an emergency and he needed to go to the hospital. He could tell her a client was in trouble and needed his legal expertise immediately. He needed to tell her something. Instead, he reached into his wallet and pulled out a few $20 bills and tossed them on the bed at her. "Call a cab, I have to go."

And with that he grabbed his keys and walked out the door, leaving a very confused and outraged Jenna/Jessie still sitting on the bed.

**OOOOO**

It took ten minutes to get across town to St. Anthony Memorial and with each passing second Harvey felt his concern grow a bit more. What the hell had Mike gotten himself into now? Had those guys who had been after Trevor caught up with him? Did he get mugged? Was his apartment broken into? Each unanswered question added another notch to the cold solidity in the pit of his stomach.

He parked haphazardly in one of the closest parking spots and walking inside, not caring if the car got towed while he was away. The lobby was quiet, only a few sleepy-looking patients waiting for even sleepier-looking nurses to take them back. He walked straight up to the reception desk, startling the nurse sitting behind the desk. "I'm here for Mike Ross." He said by way of greeting; he was in no mood for pleasantries right now.

The nurse blinked a few times before coming to her senses. "And your name, sir?"

"Harvey Specter."

She nodded and typed it into the computer in front of her. "Okay, it says here that he's in room 217 but visiting hours ended at 9 o'clock and-"

He walked off before she could finish, making his way to the elevator. The nurse was calling his name, demanding he come back, but he ignored her and pushed the button for the second floor. He stepped inside, the door closing just as the nurse called for security. Once again, he ignored her.

The elevator bounced to a stop on the second floor and Harvey walked out, turning sharply to the right and making his way down the dimmly lit hallway. A large security guard appeared up ahead, walking toward him to intercept him before he got to Mike's room. He'd already started with a list of legal threats he could throw at the man if he didn't let him in but another person appeared that put all of those ideas to rest.

"It's alright, Henry." A middle aged man wearing moss green scrubs and white lab coat said, stepping in stride with the security guard and giving him an easy smile. "Mr Specter isn't here to cause any trouble."

Harvey felt a wave of relief wash through him at the sight of a familiar face. The man was Dr. Gerald Taylor and Harvey had been his attorney a few years earlier. There had been a fraudulent malpractice lawsuit filed against the doctor and Harvey had not only represented him and won but had also pointed out that the lawsuit was in fact part of a billion dollar scam that was taking place in cities across the country. The doctor got to keep his medical license and Harvey got a world of eager clients to follow in his footsteps.

"Dr. Taylor." Harvey said, taking a step forward to shake the man's hand.

"Harvey." Dr. Taylor smiled, his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose a bit. He was in his late forties with salt-and-pepper grey hair and a matching beard. He looked like he should be down in the pediatric ward instead of up here in the ER. "I assume you're here in regard to Mr. Ross."

Harvey nodded, the pit of concern tightening in his stomach. "Yeah, they called be a little while ago. What happened? Is he alright? When did-"

"Easy Harvey." Dr. Taylor smiled, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. "Mike's fine. He took a nasty tumble down a flight of stairs and one of the other tenants in his building called it in. Got a pretty good bump on the head and sprained wrist but nothing a bit of rest won't cure."

Harvey felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He wanted to sigh in relief but stopped himself almost instantly. "The nurse said he lost consciousness though."

Dr. Taylor nodded sagely. "Yes, concussions do tend to have that effect." Upon seeing the lawyer's horrified expression, he continued. "Don't worry, the damage is very minor. We've already taken CAT Scans and they've all come back to say the same thing. He'll be a bit groggy for a few days but he should be able to be released in the morning. He'll need a ride home though, that's the main reason we called you. Not allowed to operate heavy machinery and the like for a while." This time Harvey did sigh, a soft, almost hidden sound but the doctor heard it. He smiled knowingly and nodded toward the room. "You can go in and see him if you'd like. We have him on some medication for the pain though so don't be surprised if he falls asleep on you."

Harvey nodded mutely and took a step toward the room, hesitating just outside the door. He'd never been good with hospitals, they always reminded him of a mix between a prison and a psychiatric ward with the plain, empty walls and the tired employees wandering the halls. He'd only had to stay in one once before when he was nine and had gotten his tonsils taken out. It had been the longest two days of his life. Still, if Mike was in there and he'd been the last person he asked them to call, he guessed he owed it to the kid to make an appearance.

He stepped inside, taking a slightly deeper breath to steady himself. Mike was laying in the bed, the overhead light casting shadows across his face and making him appear pale and gaunt. He looked so small and so young and Harvey was suddenly reminded that he'd hired a _kid_ as his associate. In this light, Mike looked like he should still be going to frat parties and doing keg stands every weekend, not working for one of the biggest law firms in the city and associate to one of the most cut-throat lawyers that firm had to offer. Harvey suddenly felt very old and tired.

"You can sit down, Harvey. I know you're lurking over there." Mike's voice was drowsy and Harvey was pretty sure he hadn't even bothered to open his eyes.

In spite of himself, the older man found himself smirking a bit. "I'm not lurking."

"Okay, you're hovering then." This time Mike did open his eyes and turned his head just enough to see Harvey standing by the door. "Hey." He said, a small, tired smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"Hey yourself." Harvey said, walking a bit further into the room and taking a seat next to the bed. As he got closer, he could see the badage wrapped around Mike's left wrist and forearm and the ugly, swollen lump up at his hair line. There were a few other bruises, none of them very serious, appearing on his face and arms but for the most part he looked relatively unscathed. "So the doctor told me you decided to take a high dive off the top of the stairs."

Mike laughed very softly, closing his eyes for a second. "Is that what they're saying?"

"Yep, that's what they're saying."

"Mmm...I think I prefer that version better."

Harvey frowned a bit; he didn't like any version better. "What happened?"

Mike was silent for a second before letting out a heaving sigh. "I tripped and fell down the stairs."

"I know that, genius. I mean how did it happen? What did you trip over?"

There was another slight hesitation before Mike answered. "I was taking out the trash and I couldn't see over the bag. I guess I just lost my balance." He looked about as embarassed as he could in his drug induced condition. "I don't really remember much after that...I hit my head on something. The wall probably. Or maybe the stairs."

Harvey shook his head. "You could have broken your neck."

Mike smiled and shook his head as well. "Nah, I predicted the trajectory."

That somehow didn't surprise Harvey at all. Still, it pissed him off. "You know, for being one of the smartest people I know you do a lot of stupid shit."

"Aww...Harvey you're so sweet." Mike grinned stupidly and Harvey rolled his eyes.

"You're an idiot." He said fondly, leaning back in the chair and watching the younger man. They sat silently for a while, nothing to say passing between them. Harvey had nearly convinced himself that Mike had fallen asleep when he heard the younger man speak.

"Thanks..." He said sleepily, his voice barely more than a mumble. "For coming, you know?"

Harvey smiled a bit and sat forward. Something had been nagging at him for nearly an hour now and it refused to leave him alone. "So when did I replace Trevor as your emergency contact?" He asked, genuinely curious about the answer. He'd seen Mike's phone enough to know that Trevor's name was listed at the top of nearly all of his contacts, both casual and emergency. It had been somewhat surprising that he'd managed to take that top spot.

"Last Wednesday at 8:03 am...you were in a meeting." Mike answered and Harvey resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Of course Mike would be that specific.

"Why though? I thought Trevor would still be your go-to guy for everything. You've known him for years and you've only known me for a few months. 'Bros before hos' or some stupid college reference like that." Harvey really hoped his question didn't come out as petulant as he thought it sounded. In reality, it was kind of nice to be someone's emergency contact; it made him feel responsible. Hell, he wasn't even Donna's emergency contact and she'd worked with him for the better part of nearly ten years.

Mike shook his head a bit, wincing at the movement. "Nah...you're a much better emergency contact than Trevor. Much better." He emphasized with one hand. "Like, one hundred times better."

"Why?"

The younger man shrugged as if the answer was obvious. "Because I knew you'd show up."

Harvey hesitated, wondering when the kid had suddenly developed so much faith in him. "That's a pretty big assumption."

Mike gave him a lazy smile that was probably one part concussion and nine parts drugs. "Was I wrong?"

Harvey smirked again; the kid was learning after all. "Well played."

"Ten points to Gryffindor." Mike muttered, waving his hand in the air a bit before it fell back onto the bed.

"Nerd." Harvey smiled and shook his head. He leaned back in the chair, a warm smile on his face. He wondered again where the kid had developed so much faith in him and also when he himself had started to actually give a damn about what happened to him.

"Harvey." Mike's voice pulled him from his reverie and he looked back down at his associate.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. Really." There was honest gratitude in his voice, again, probably due in large part to the drugs he was on. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

Harvey thought back to the fuming blond he'd left on his bed and shook his head. "Nah, nothing important." Mike seemed satisfied and smiled sleepily, his eyes fluttering a bit. "Go to sleep kid, I'll be here when you wake up."

It was all the encouragement he needed as sleep finally won out and Mike went silent. Harvey sat quietly for a long time, watching the younger man's peaceful face. Yeah, he talked a big game and had a reputation to uphold but Mike was one of the first people he'd ever worked with that impressed him half as much as himself. The kid worked his ass off, took all the shit they gave him at the office, and kept coming back for more. He respected the hell out of Harvey and took the job seriously Harvey admired that. Maybe he was going soft in his old age but he sure as hell wasn't about to let anyone else know that. He smiled a bit, leaning back in the chair and settling in for the night. A memorable night indeed...

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
